Run Away Turtle
by Sapphire93
Summary: Chap.17 is up! FINISHED! Volume 2 coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

**Ann:** Here is chapter 1 for "Runaway Turtle". In this, I'm married to Donny and we have a daughter named Hope.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"So you want to play Bulls-Eye Ball?" _the Bulls-Eye Ball machine asked.**

**A little girl nodded her head.**

_**"30 seconds on the clock...GO!"**_

**The girl kept on bouncing the little metal balls into the three targets. Then she missed, and it dropped on the floor.**

**"CUT!" I yelled.**

**"Again?" the camera guy asked.**

**"I said, cut." I glared.**

**"Sorry." Hope said.**

**"Hope, I told you to practice! That way you wouldn't drop the balls! Didn't you practice?" I asked.**

**"No." Hope admitted.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I didn't feel like it."**

**"What? You didn't feel like it? Oh for God sakes!"**

**"I said I was sorry."**

**"I know that! What take are we on?"**

**"34." the camera guy answered.**

**"Great. We'll take a break. Go to your room, and don't come out until we're going on the set again. And do your homework while your up there!"**

**Up in Hope's room...**

**"I don't want to do work. Mostly because its for school! I hate school! And I'm begining to hate this whole commercial business! I want to go outside and play. Have a little bit of fun for once in my life." Hope complained. **

**So that's just what she did. She took her sheets from her bed and tied them together to form a little rope. Then she threw it out the window and climbed down it.**

**Down at the lair...**

**"Donny will you play with me?" Mikey asked.**

**"I'm working on a project. Go ask Raph." Donny answered.**

**"Ok." Mikey walked into the kitchen"Raph? Will you play with me?"**

**"No. I'm training. Now leave." Raph answered.**

**"Ok." then Mikey went into the living room"Leo, will you play with me?"**

**"I can't. I taping this show for Master Splinter. Besides, we're 25 years old. Don't you think that we're a little too old to play games and do all of that stuff?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah. I guess your right." Mikey was really sad so he decided to runaway because he thought that nobody liked him because nobody would play with him. So he did the same thing that Hope did. He grabed his sheets from his bed, tied them, and threw them out the window to form a rope.**

**Back at the commercial place...**

**I yelled up the stairs"HOPE! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW! WE'RE GONNA DO THE COMMERCIAL AGAIN!" I walked up staris and she wasn't there. "Hope?" Then I saw it. I saw the rope. "Oh,no!"**


	2. Trying to look for Hope and Mikey

**Ann:** Here is chapter 2. Please RR!

**Chapter 2**

**Down at the lair...**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"Yeah?" he answered.**

**"Is Hope here?"**

**"No. I thought she was with you."**

**"She was but now I can't find her."**

**"What? What do you mean you can't find her?"**

**"Well, I told her to go work on her homework, and when I told her that we were going to shoot the commercial again, I went up the stairs, and she wasn't there. All there was was a be sheets tied together like a rope going down from her window."**

**"This is perfect."**

**"Hey, it isn't my fault!"**

**"I know that! I'm just saying that this is perfect because, Mikey's missing, too. There was a bed sheet rope hanging out his window."**

**"Well...do you think that they planned it?"**

**"No. I don't think so."**

**"There are uncle, and grandaughter."**

**"I know, but remember Mikey was out of town when I told him that we have a baby girl?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And he thought that we had a boy?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"He still thinks that we have a boy."**

**"Oh, great! How stupid is Mikey?"**

**"Probably about 100."**

**"That's nice. Where do you think they are?"**

**"I'm not sure. Leo and Raph, just left to go find him. Too bad you didn't tell me this earlier."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Maybe one could look for Mikey, and the other one could look for Hope."**

**"Well, why don't we look for her?"**

**"Because. I told Leo that I would something for him and it is on, OH SHOOT! It's on right now!"**

**"Heh. You idiot."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Hey! You hit record! Let's go!"**

**"I can't."**

**"WHY?"**

**"I said that I would clean the battleshell."**

**"Why do you make these promises to your brothers like this?"**

**"Cleaning the battleshell, is not a promise. I wanted to do it."**

**"But what's more important? Clean the Battleshell? Or finding your daughter?"**

**"Finding our daughter, but maybe Leo and Raph will see her while they look for Mikey."**

**"SHE'LL MAKE UP AN EXCUSE, DONNY! WHERE THE ! HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

**"Oh."**

**At the train station...**

**"Bye!" Mikey said waving.**

**"MIKEY! GET OFF OF THAT TRAIN RIGHT NOW!" Leo yelled.**

**"I'm not getting on..."**

**"Good! Then we're going home." Raph said as Leo and him picked him up and left.**

**Back at the lair...**

**"FOR GOD SAKES DONNY! CAN WE GO NOW?" I yelled madly.**

**"Hold on, I need to clean this part and then we can go." Donny said.**

**"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Hi guys." Leo said.**

**"Did you guys see Hope!" I asked.**

**"No." Raph answered.**

**"But I met a little girl named Hope." Mikey said.**

**"Where is she?" I asked.**

**"She said that she wanted to have a little bit of fun in her life, so she got on the train and she's on her way to Washington."**

**"WASHINGTON!" Donny and I looked at each other. "GOODBYE!" Then we left.**


	3. Talking To Leo

**Chapter 3**

"Nope. We still havn't found her. Did you explain to Mikey that we have a daughter insted of a son and Hope was our daughter like I asked you to?" Donny asked. He was talking to Leo over the phone. Donny and I were in a hotel room.

"Yep. We told him. But he's mad at you because yo didn't tell him that any sooner. Oh! And more bad news. Mikey ran away again." Leo said.

"What? Why? Why does he keep running away?"

"I don't know. Raph's out there looking for him right now."

"Perfect. What is up with these two?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Wow. I didn't think you had the guts to say that."

"I don't. Raph told me it this morning."

"Oh. That figures."

"Can I talk to Sapphire?"

"Not now."

"Why not? Is she sick or something?"

"No. She's asleep."

"Why?"

"3:00 in the afternoon in New York City, and it's 3:00 in the morning here."

"Oh. Maybe I should've called then."

"No, no! It is ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You know how you made those marks of places on that map of Washington to check those places for Hope?"

"Yeah."

"Well. You've been their for week already. How many places are marked off now?"

"Um...none."

"None?"

"None."

"Why?"

"Sapphire and I got here and we went walking on the beach, went in the indoor pool, had a nice dinner in a nice restuant, and did romantic stuff."

"Your hopeless..." Leo said.

"I know," Donny answered. "Sapphire's waking up. I have to go now."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	4. The Ticket

**Ann: Sorry this is late...I had the flu.**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Who was that? I asked.

"Leo." Donny answered.

"Oh. Tomorrow are we going to start looking for Hope? Please say yes."

"Yes."

"Great. I hope you slept well we're gonna start at five in the morning."

"Joy."

5:00 in the morning...

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Hardly." Donny answered.

"What do you mean hardly?"

"I didn't sleep that well."

"Why didn't you? You were only awake when I woke up."

"I know. But that was because I was talking to Leo on the phone."

"Why?"

"We were just talking about Mikey and Hope. Which reminds me, Mikey ran away again."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

Ring, Ring!

"Hello?" Donny picked up the phone.

"Hi, Donny! This is Donny right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Oh well it doesn't matter if your Sapphire or if your Donny, I have to tell you something that we found in Mikey's room."

"Ok what did you find?"

"An airplane ticket to Washington. Raph and I will see you there! Good-bye!"

"Leo! LEO WAIT! And he hung up."

"What? What hapened?" I asked.

"Raph and Leo found an airplane ticket to Washington in Mikey's room. Now their coming." Donny said.

"I don't want them to come. We can find them. Plus, if they go back home, nobody would be there."

"That's what I wanted to tell him but did he listen? Nooo...he just hung up the phone on me."

"Well, we have to find them!"

"I know. But we can't leave the hotel until at least 9:00."

"Ohhhhh..."

"We're gonna have to sneak out!" Donny said.

"YES!" I yelled.


	5. Sneaking Out

**_Chapter 5_**

"Grab that end!" Donny said.

"What end?" I asked.

"That end!"

"Oh."

"You got it?"

"I got it."

"Good. Now slowly, slowly slide down." THUMP! "I said slowly!"

"Sorry."

"Get off of me!"

"Ok."

"Alright..."

"Now what?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Hi guys!" Leo said.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"Sneaking out, what are you doing here?" Donny asked.

"We told you over the phone that we were coming here because we found out that Mikey came here." Leo said.

"Oh, right."

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Donny said.

"Were are you guys going?" Raph asked.

"We're only going to look for Mikey and Hope."

"Then bring us with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Hope is our daughter and I think it would be best if only the parents looked for her. Plus, we need to have a little talk with Mikey and talk about that we have a daughter thing."

"But Leo already told him about that."

"I know but he told me that he was mad at Sapphire and me. So we need to talk to him about it."

"Ok, fine. But be back by 1:00!"

"Why?"

"Master Splinter is coming."

"What? Why?"

"Because he called my shell-cell and he found Mikey's ticket."

"Why didn't you take that with you?"

"I don't know."

"We'll be back by 1:00."

"Hurry! He was really mad and I don't want just me and Leo to get all of the blame!"


	6. Master Splinter Comes

**_Chapter 6_**

It was 1:00 and Donny and I still weren't back. But Master Splinter was there...

"Hello." Master Splinter said.

"Hi." Leo smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Raph asked wide-eyed.

"I told you. I found that ticket from Michalangelo." Master Splinter said.

"Oh."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know." leo said.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Master Splinter asked.

"We chased him here because he ran away."

"Then where is Donatello?"

"He left to try and find him."

"And Sapphire?"

"She went with him."

"And their also looking for Hope because she ran away, too." Raph said.

"Why?" Master Splinter asked.

"We don't know. Mikey and Hope have been running away a lot lately. We just found Mikey a couple of days ago. And we still never found Hope, yet."

"That is perfect. Do you boys have any idea where they are?"

"No."

"I came here to get you because I did not know that you were all here in Washington and I also did not not know that Michalangelo has run away. Because Miss.O'Neil and Mr.Jones are coming for a vist tomorrow. And I had found Michalangelo's ticket lying down on the floor in his room. Well, I slipped on it, but that does not make any difference."

"That's good."

"We had no idea that April and Casey were coming for a vist and we are probably never going to find Mikey. Or Hope. Because if we do find them, it would probably take days or maybe weeks to find them since we don't know this place. This is Washington. We're not in New York anymore..." Leo said.

Meanwhile with me and Donny...

"I think we're lost." I said.

"For the last time, we are not lost. I just don't know where we are..." Donny said.

"Yep. We're lost."

"Shut up."

"Face it, Dony. We are lost! We know New York. You think this is New York. But guess what? We're not in New York, we're in Washington and we don't know our way around!"

"Fine, we're lost."

"We are? How stupid are you? I can't beileve you got us lost! I'm glad you admitted that because otherwise, I wouldn't have a clue that we were lost!" I yelled.

"And she calls me stupid." Donny muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"


	7. Split Up

**_Chapter 7_**

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I told you, I don't know, we're lost." Donny answered.

"Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"1:47. Why?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What is it?"

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET LEO AND RAPH BACK AT THE HOTEL AT 1:00!"

"SHOOT! LET'S HURRY AND FIND OUT WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL!"

"Their probably worried sick about us!"

Back at the hotel...

"Got any 3's?" Raph asked.

"Nope. Go fish." Leo answered.

Back to Donny and me...

"Aaaa...let's go this way!" Donny said.

"No I think we should go this way!" I said.

"No, it's this way, I'm sure it is."

"Yeah, well I'm positive that it's this way!"

"I have an idea. Let's split up."

"Ok! You go your way and I'll go my way!"

"DEAL!"

Back at the hotel...

"Are you sure you don't have any queens?" Raph asked.

"I'm positive." Leo answered.

"No, I think you have at least one, because the deck in the middle is all gone and I only have one queen."

"We probably lost the rest of the queens."

"Let me look at your deck."

"Ok, fine-I mean no I'm not falling for that one again!"

"Dang it!"

"I can't believe you cheat!"

"I cheat? Look at you!"

"Hi, guys." Donny said.

"Where's Sapphire?"

"Oh she thought we were supposed to go left but I knew we were supposed to go right so we split up and-" Donny got wide-eyed and ran off, "OH CRAP!"


	8. Everyone Is Lost

**_Chapter 8_**

"SAPPHIRE!" Donny yelled.

"Where could she be?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Raph answered.

"This is great. First Hope was lost and we still can't find her, then Mikey got lost and we still can't find him, now Sapphire's lost, and we can't find her!" Donny yelled again.

"Don't worry, she's fine. For all we know, she could've found Hope or Mikey. Or both!" Leo said.

"I can't beileve this! I can't beileve this! I won't beileve this! I lost my daughter, my brother, and my wife!"

"Donny, calm down...let's go back to the hotel and get a good nights sleep, and maybe in the morning she'll be back. And if not, we can go out and look for her again."

"Ok."

That night with me...

"Donny?" I asked myself. "Where is he? He should be looking for me. And if he is looking for me, he should've found me by now. Boy, am I gonna kill that kid when I get back. I mean, if I get back. Now, where am I? I don't know where I am. This is perfect! First Hope runs away! Then Mikey runs away! Then Donny gets us lost! And now I just got myself lost! You know what? I bet myself anything that if Donny is looking for me, he probably just got himself lost."

Back to Raph, Donny, and Leo...

"I thought you said that we were going back to the hotel..." Donny said.

"We are. I just don't know where we are." Leo answered.

"Raph? Do you know where we are?" Donny asked.

"Nope. And I don't really care." Raph answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm brain-dead right now so don't talk to me..."

"Ok."

"I think it's this way." Leo said.

"Are you going to get us even more lost, Leo?" Donny asked.

"No, now come on, it's this way!"


	9. Mad

**_Chapter 9_**

"I think I got us even more lost..." Leo said.

"Nice going, Smart-a." Donny said.

"Watch your mouth!"

"I can't see it because it's on my face, stupid."

"No name calling!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"My real name maybe..."

"That's no fun."

"What are you guys talking about?" Raph asked.

"Nothing, Raph." Donny said.

"Yeah, I think you should just stay out of this conversation. You wouldn't be able to hear us, even you know that you were standing right next to Donny." Leo said.

"Oh, ok." Raph backed up to let them talk.

"Are you sure you don't know where we are?" Donny asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Raph, where are we?"

"I don't know." Raph answered.

"Yeah, ok thank you. Stupid..." Donny said.

"Don't call him stupid." Leo said.

"Why not? He is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"Your just talking about yourself because your really the stupid one..."

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"..."


	10. CopyCat

**_Chapter 10_**

"Will you just shut up and walk?" Leo said annoyed.

"Will you just shut up and walk! Blah, blah, blah!" Donny copied.

"Donny...I mean it...shut up!"

"Donny I mean it! Shut up!"

"Stop-it-now..."

"Stop it now!"

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Oh...you love and you know it!"

"No, I hate it!"

Donny grabbed Leo's hand and started making Leo hit himself. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

"Knock it off..." Leo's voice was getting very annoyed now.

"Knock it off!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut up!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Raph popped up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!" Leo walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." Donny answered.


	11. Evil Leaf

**_Chapter 11_**

Since Leo ran away, Donny and Raph were on their own. Leo was on his own. Master Splinter was on his own. Mikey was on on his own. And I was on my own.

"Where are we?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." Donny looked around.

"I don't like woods..."

"I don't either. Don't be scared..."

"SCARED! Who said anything about being scared?"

"Never mind! Never mind."

"Yeah, better be never mind! I'm not afriad of anything." Crunch! "Wat was that? Donny save me!"

"You stepped on a leaf."

"Oh. I knew that. I just wanted to see if I got into any trouble, you would come and help me."

"Right. Ok. Leaf. Shoo."

The wind blew and leaf left.

"Hey your good at this." Raph said.

"I know, I know! I'm the best!" Donny started to act like a model walking down a runway.

"Yeah right, your the best my foot!"

Donny galred at him.

"Oooo...I'm sooo scared!"


	12. Bats

**_Chapter 12_**

"Donny, I don't know where we are..." Raph said.

"No kidding I don't either." Donny replied.

"Are we going to die here? Either that or are we going to live here forever? In others words...ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE? GET OUT OF HERE? GET OUT OF HERE? GET OUT OF HERE? GET OUT OF HERE? GET OUT OF HERE?" Raph's scream echoed thoughout the whole forest that bats swooped down and started to chase them.

"Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm?" Mikey answered.

"Did you here that scream?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who I think it was?"

"No. Who?"

"Raph."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now that sounds a lot like Raph **_and_** Donny!" Leo started to run off in the direction Donny and Raph's scream were coming from. Finally they found them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Donny and Raph screamed as they ran right past Leo and Mikey.

Leo and Mikey saw the bats, looked at each other and screamed:"BATS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo and Mikey ran away from the bats ad when they caught up with Donny and Raph, well Leo caught up with them, Mikey ran the fastest and pasted them because he was so scared, they jumped into a lake and the bats turned around and went back to their home and Mikey almost died under water because he was too afraid to come out.


	13. The Fight

**_Chapter 13_**

"Would those bats kill us?" Mikey asked.

"Probably..." Raph said.

"I do not want to see anymore of this forest..._ever!_" Donny said.

"Me neither. Let's go back to the hotel and see if Master Splinter is there or anything..." Leo said.

Donny, Leo, Raph, and Mikey walked for hours then relized that when the were getting chased by the bats and jumped in the lake, when they got out they ended up getting out facing the way they came, and then they went that way. So in otherwords, they completly got screwed up all thanks to the bats. More likely to say thanks to Raph for screaming like that, waking up the bats, making them mad, and have them try to kill all of them.

"I think we're lot again..." Mikey said.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Raph walked off.

"Raph where are you going?" Leo yelled.

"I'm finding my own way out!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Raph, we're all finding a way out together. We're not spliting up again. Because either you'll get lost. Or Donny, Mikey, and I will get lost. Then we probably would never see eachother again!"

"Who cares."

"What do you mean who cares?"

"What do you mean who cares...I mean! I don't care if we never see eachother again!"

"Why?"

"Because! At least I'll find a way out and you guys will wish you have never been born because you'll be lost!"

"Your the one who is going the wrong way!"

"I don't care about you, or what your saying to me!"

"FINE!"


	14. The Plan

**_Chapter 14_**

"Um...Leo?" Mikey asked.

"WHAT?" Leo answered.

"Where's Raph going?"

"I don't care!"

"But-"

"I SAID THAT I DON'T CARE! Now get away from me!" Leo said walking off.

"Great. Now we just lost Raph _and_ Leo." Mikey said.

"Wer're on our own now." Donny said.

"Where are we going to go, now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to split up."

"What? Donny, are you crazy? What is going on in your head?"

"Don't worry! I'm fine! I'm fine! All I'm saying is that someone has to go in the direction that Raph went, and someone has to go in the direction that Leo went. Say I went Leo's way and you went Raph's way. You with me so far?"

"I think so..."

"Good. Then you find Raph, rush up to him, and say that Leo is almost off a cliff, or something like that, and then I'll tell Leo the same thing, and before we know it, all of us will be together again, and hopefully we can get them to say their sorry, or something like that so then they won't be mad at eachother anymore..."

"..."

"Did you get all of that?"

"Not a word..."

"Oh boy...ok. I'm going to explain it one more time to you and then we'll do it."


	15. The Trick

**_Chapter 15_**

"RAPH! RAPH!" Mikey yelled trying to catch up with Raph.

"What?" Raph asked.

"LEO'S FALLING OFF A CLIFF!"

"WHAT? GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Raph yelled pushing Mikey out of the way.

"He left." Mikey wispered in the walky-talky.

"Good. Leo just left, too. Follow Raph, and I'll follow Leo and I'll meet you there!" Donny said.

"Roger that!"

At the cliff...

"I think we were too late..." Donny said into the walky-talky.

"Yeah..." Mikey answered.

"Mikey, I thought you said that Leo was falling off of a cliff!" Raph screamed.

"Donny, you told me that Raph was the one who was falling off of a cliff!" Leo yelled.

"Well, you see, we needed both of you back. And not to have you guys be mad at eachother. Because we need to find Sapphire, and Hope..." Donny said.

"Let's go back to the hotel..." Leo walked off.

"Are you mad at Mikey and me?" Donny asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't expect my brother to lie right to my face like that!"

"But Mikey and I needed you and Raph to keep helping us find Sapphire, and Hope."

"Where'd Mikey go?" Raph asked.

"What do you mean where'd Mikey go?" Leo asked.

"He's gone."


	16. With Hope

**_Chapter 16_**

"So, how did you get here?" Mikey asked.

"I said bye to you and then I went my own way..." Hope answered.

"Oh. Did you get lost?"

"Yep."

"How many times? I got lost about ten times!"

"Once."

"Once? That's it?"

"Yep."

"How do you know your way around?"

"Because. Right now, we're only five minutes away from home."

"From home? What do you mean that we're only five minutes away from home? Home, is all the way in New York City...and we're, we're in Washington."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

"We walked a very long time. We're back in New York now."

"WHAT! I gotta call the guys and tell them that I'm back here!" Mikey took out his ShellCell.

"No!" Hope grabbed the ShellCell and threw it in the river.

"HEY! Why did you do that?"

"Don't tell! Because then they'll come back here and look for us! And if they find you! They'll find me!"

"I have to tell them! Their my brothers!"

"And _my _Mom."


	17. The Last Chapter

**_Chapter 17_**

"Then what are we going to do down here?" Mikey asked.

"Hang out..." Hope said.

The next thing Mikey knew was that the lair was completely out of countrol! Hope had all of her friends there from school and just random people! Mikey wanted to get away from all of the craziness and ran into Master Splinter's room because that had a lock on the door. Then he relized that Master Splinter didn't have his ShellCell. It was sitting right there on the bed. (Just to let you guys know, everybody is lost together in the woods. So nobody is looking for anybody. Their all looking for Hope and for Mikey. That's it.)

RING, RING! "Hello?" Donny answered his ShellCell.

"Hi! Donny! It's me, Mikey!" Mikey said worrying.

"Mikey! Where are you? What happened?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions! Hope and I are back down in New York! In the lair! It's mad down here! She's thrown a huge party! Hurry back! (Click!)"

"Well, you'll never guess where Mikey and Hope are." Donny hung up the ShellCell.

A lot later when everybody got down to the lair...

Mikey heard the music stop, so he decided to peek out a little bit. Then he found Leo, and Master Splinter yelling at everyone to get out. And he sighed with relife that everyone was home.

I guess you could say that this was a happy ending. Donny and I found our daughter, Master Splinter, Donny, Leo, and Raph found Mikey. You would say this but it's not really all that true. Mikey got grounded for a month. And Donny and I put Hope in a Foster Home thinking that she wold be more happy there. The End.


End file.
